Coffee Beans
by zaifie
Summary: The Shitenhouji regulars go out to Starbucks.


**Disclaimer**: I own neither Prince of Tennis, nor Starbucks.

**Notes**: Partially inspired by a picture in Starbucks that is mentioned at around the end of this fic. Written for myself, as a birthday present (although this is late 'cause my birthday was yesterday OTL). Starring Shitenhouji, 'cause it is my dream school according to fanbook diagnostic test. XD

* * *

><p>"Uwaaah! Is that coffee? Can I have some?"<p>

"… I suggest you don't give Kin-chan any, Zaizen."

"Wasn't planning to, buchou, but thanks for the tip."

As they didn't have much to do for the summer, the Shitenhouji regulars decided to have a team outing. They had agreed to meet at the park at around ten in the morning, but so far only Kintarou, Shiraishi, and Zaizen had showed up. The second year arrived nursing a cup of coffee in hand.

"Eeeeh, why can't I have some?"

Shiraishi sighed and looked like he was about to come up with one of his random and implausible excuses, but Zaizen's blank voice beat him to it. With a plausible reply, to boot.

"I don't think you'd like it."

"Why?" Kintarou looked at him curiously, before going near him to peer into the cup with his coffee before jumping back and exclaiming, "IS IT POISONED? ARE YOU GOING TO DIE—"

"I think you've been hanging around buchou too much."

"Are you implying that's a bad thing?"

The second year didn't even need to look at him to see the threatening expression on his face. Before he could answer, however, Kenya bounded up in their direction.

"Hey guys! … What's up with Kin-chan?"

"… He thinks my coffee is poisoned."

At that, Kenya blinked and stared at the youngest member of their team – who was currently hiding behind Shiraishi looking as if Zaizen's cup of coffee was going to swallow him whole. He turned his gaze to said drink in his doubles partner's hand.

"It tastes that bad?"

Shiraishi coughed, trying to stop himself from laughing. Zaizen cast an annoyed glance in his direction, before answering.

"As if. He didn't even taste it."

"Fine, then. Let me have some!"

With that, Kenya stole the coffee from him and took a sip.

By this point in their exchange, Kintarou had spotted Chitose and Koishikawa quite a distance away and ran up to them excitedly, leaving the other three to themselves.

"Mmmmm, okay. I take it back – that is some _good_ coffee."

"Really now?"

This time, it was Shiraishi who stole it for a taste.

"Aa, e—"

"… Coffee's ecstasy now? Really, buchou."

Zaizen looked slightly miffed at having his morning dose of caffeine taken away from him, while Kenya snickered at the annoyed look Shiraishi sported as he gave back the coffee to the second year.

"What brand is that, anyway?"

"It's from Starbucks."

"Whaaat, you went to Starbucks?"

Nonchalantly, he replied, "no, they have those coffee beans they sell, remember?"

"Oh… they sell beans?"

Instead of responding, Zaizen rolled his eyes at his senpai and went back to finishing his drink. There wasn't much left of it, and he soon threw the empty cup into the nearest trashcan – which wasn't all that near. As he walked back towards them, he saw that Kintarou had returned with Chitose and Koishikawa. Gin had arrived as well. All of them were engaged in conversation, with Kintarou's voice being the loudest of all.

Shiraishi was the first to notice that Zaizen was back, and immediately inquired about the coffee.

"Which beans did you get? I think I'll be buying those the next time."

"I don't really remember what it was called, buchou. But it had a picture of an elephant on it, if that helps."

"Hm… Maybe we could pass by Starbucks later to check. Do you think the others would mind?"

"Don't think they would."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Koharu and Yuuji showed up – with the latter prattling on about how Koharu kept cheating on him, and the former apologizing profusely. A pretty typical entrance of theirs, really. The other regulars had gotten used to it after months of exposure, so they just waited until the two finished their bickering before exiting the park.<p>

"Sooooo, what're we gonna do today?"

A curious look was on Kintarou's face, and his question had caused all of them to wonder what they were going to do since they didn't really think of any activities they'd be doing today.

Thankfully, Shiraishi already knew what they could do first.

"Is it alright if we head to Starbucks? I was hoping to buy something there."

Everyone agreed, since no one could think of anything else to do at the moment.

As soon as they got there, the group of regulars dispersed – some heading over to the counter, while the others headed to the back to reserve seats.

Koharu had gotten a glimpse of the male baristas and immediately went to fawning over them, with Yuuji beside him looking on his way to another hissy fit. Koishikawa stood next to the couple, thinking whether or not he should interrupt their little 'act'. Chitose and Gin chose to go and look for seats as they didn't really wish to buy anything at the moment, and Kenya was about to follow but Kintarou's voice made him stop short.

"… EH? KENYA'S AN ELEPHANT?"

Well, not only him, actually. Majority of the customers had stopped to stare at the redheaded boy, and the rest of the Shitenhouji regulars pretty much paused.

The youngest member of the team was currently pointing at a picture of an elephant painted on a bright orange background, with the word 'KENYA' written on top of it in big letters.

"Uwaaah! It's there too!"

This time, his hand gestured to a bag of coffee beans that had the same picture of the elephant on its logo.

Everyone in their immediate area pretty much stared, dumbfounded by Kintarou's random exclamation.

Shiraishi was the first to recover, laughing lightly as he passed by Zaizen to pat him on the shoulder and say, "You've got good taste." Not before casting a meaningful glance in Kenya's direction, of course. The Shitenhouji captain then continued on his way to the bag of beans that he would soon purchase, an amused smirk on his face.


End file.
